Tigershark
Tigershark is one of the many collectible inviZimals and mascot of the inviZimals series. He is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Qwark . He is well known outside of the franchise for his guest appearances in games such as Super Mario Maker, and Super Mario Maker 2 (developed by Nintendo). He, unfortunately, has a public criminal record for tax evasion and petty theft under 300. Biography THE INVIZIMAL THAT ALL HUNTERS WISH TO REACH The Invizimal that all hunters wish to reach, and very few will tame these creatures. It has inspired legends in India and Sri Lanka for over a thousand years. These creatures can fight in the open, stalk, swim, they are capable of everthing! THE LEGACY OF TIGERSHARK: *''Invizimals'' *''Invizimals: Shadow Zone'' *''Invizimals: The Lost Tribe'' *''Invizimals: The Alliance'' *''Invizimals: The Lost Kingdom'' *Invizimals: The Resistance Arcade Opening Professor Dawson: Sam! Get in here! Sam: What is it? Professor Dawson: Our researchers have found a new power source! We have to get it before the Xtractors do! Sam: Don't worry. Tigershark is on it already! Professor Dawson: You let that thing by itself?! He better come straight back after or you are out of here! Rival TBA Ending TBA Gameplay Tigershark is primarily a rushdown character, requiring players to get up close and personal with their foes in order to dish out the most damage. It's melee attacks consist mostly of slashing with claws, biting, and tail-whipping, although Tigershark does have one or two moves that are nods to fighting styles seen in Reality Fighters, developed by the same studio behind inviZimals. Tigershark also has it's share of special moves taken from inviZimals, with some functioning as normal attacks and other as full-on Supers. Movelist *'Fists of Justice' - *'Blitzer' - or + *'Heroic Uppercut'- + *'Hyper-Strike' - + *'Heroic Kick' - (Air) *'Aerial Blitzer' - or + (Air) *'Heroic Uppercut' - + (Air) *'Aerial Hyper Strike' - + (Air) *'Quantum Deflector' - *'Gun Shot' - or + - Use Basic blaster from Vid-Comic episode 1. *'Bomb Launch' - + - Use the grenade launching pistol from Vid-Comic episode 4. (Similar to Drake's up triangle.) *BBQ''' Time!' - + - Use Flamethrower from Vid-Comic Episode 2. *'Aerial Quantum Deflector''' - (Air) *'Gun Shot' - or + (Air) - Use Basic blaster from Vid-Comic episode 1. *'Bomb Launch' - + (Air) - Use the grenade launching pistol from Vid-Comic episode 4. (Similar to Drake's up triangle.) *'Aerial BBQ' - + (Air) - Use Flamethrower from Vid-Comic Episode 2. *'Boomerang' - *'Cryoshot' - or + - paralyzes anyone directly in front of Qwark. *'Thundersmack' - + - Conjures up a thunderstorm which basically functions as a turret. *'Personal Hygienator' - + - Generates AP. *'Aerial Boomerang'- (Air) *'Aerial Cryoshot' - or + (Air) - Freezes someone directly in front of Qwark. *'Aerial Thundersmack' - + (Air) - Conjures up a thunderstorm which basically functions as a turret. *'Personal Hygienator' - + (Air) - Generates AP. (Throws) *'Ninja' - , or - A Ninja trips the enemy. *'Vac-U' - - Uses the Vac-U to launch them to aphelion. *'B20 Crotchitizer' - - Uses a faulty B20 Crotchitizer to make them collapse. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Banana-Guided Autonomous Monkey Device' - (Level 1): Qwark fires the BGAMD and Skrunch murders anyone close enough to the banana. *'Big Wave' - (Level 2): Qwark use the Heroic Punch with his blaster from Secret Agent Clank/''A Crack in Time'' and can briefly kill people. *'Dark Tigershark' - (Level 3): Tigerstark turns into his dark variant, giving him one-hit kill attacks. Quotes and Taunts Taunts Quote Intros and Outros Introduction Winning Screen Losing Screen Costumes The Beast The default aparence of Tigershark * Minion Flameclaw Flameclaw can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Tigershark. Metalmutt Metalmutt can be unlocked by reaching Rank 50 with Tigershark. Icelion Icelion can be unlocked by reaching Rank 200 with Tigershark. Gallery All-StarsMemeTigershark.png psasbr_meme___tigershark_by_alexray35-d5rwb7o.png Dark_Tigershark_1.png|Tigershark's Level 3 TS.png Tigershark,.png Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Alexray35 Category:Invizimals